Another Tree Problem
Cat gets stuck up in the tree, again, and learns about heights. A sequel to The Tree Problem. Characters *Peg *Cat *The Bluebird *The Pirates *The Parrot *Ramone *The Giraffes Recap The episode begins with Peg walking around and admiring everything being where it belongs, but then she notices that Cat is up a tree again. Cat says that he will explain later, but it is embarrassing. Peg starts to worry, but Cat wonders why they cannot just use the method they did before. She leaves, and a bird flies past, laughing at him and giving him four flowers, which he lines up in order of height, then falls asleep on. Peg then observes the Pirates sailing past in the river, but they're using the box, kaleidoscope, and book that Peg wanted to use to bring Cat down. Peg asks for them back, but they let her borrow their actual boat instead. Peg comes back and explains the situation to Cat. He is nervous that he may never get down, but she sings a song, explaining about how there are nearly always multiple ways to solve problems. Cat joins in. Peg then decides to use the trunk full of junk the Pirates left. The bird flies past again, teasing him and giving him some wind chimes. Cat says, "You've never seen a cat stuck in a tree before?" and two squirrels reply "Not once". Peg is looking through the trunk and enthusing about junk and finds some items which she thinks she could use to build a machine, but she steps on a spring, runs along on a barrel, and ends up breaking the items. Ramone then walks up in a blue suit and red fez. He helps Peg down and then shows her some circus giraffes he is working with. Peg then realizes that the giraffes are nearly as tall as a tree and asks to borrow them but does not want to reveal why as Cat told her not to tell anyone about how he is stuck, but she outright denies that it is about Cat being stuck in a tree. Ramone lets her borrow the giraffes. At the tree, Peg tells Cat to slide down a giraffe's neck, but the giraffe is too short, so she tells a taller one, who is eating, to stand up. Cat climbs onto the giraffe's head but finds the fur too thick to slide down. Peg suggests jumping onto the second giraffe but Cat thinks that is too far and the giraffe starts to attempt shaking Cat off his head. Peg Totally Freaks Out, and then sees the bird from before play the wind chimes. This inspires Peg and she calls it a genius. Cat asks why the bird is a genius and Peg explains that it inspired her to think of putting the giraffes in order. Cat gets down, they sing Problem Solved, the bird breaks the fourth wall and tells the viewers that it is the second time Cat got stuck in a tree, and Cat sings a song about how he got stuck in the tree: he was trying to get an apple and tried climbing on an old canoe, but it fell and he floated down the river in it, so he rode back on a flamingo and hitched a ride on a horse, but said horse put him on the roof of a house. He grabbed a kite, but it got struck by lightning and disintegrated and he landed in the tree and the apple fell. Peg then remembers an apple falling on her head and her putting it under her hat, so she gives that apple to Cat. Songs *Peg + Cat Theme Song: Backflip by Rivers Cuomo *Problem Solved *We Stole it Without Asking *There's More Than One Way to Solve a Problem *Stuck in a Tree *Ending Theme: Backflip (Cont.) by Rivers Cuomo Cultural References *The "Stuck in a Tree" song references the theme to The Beverly Hillbillies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Tree Problem Episodes Category:2013